


【全球门将保护协会】番外 我们离婚了

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Summary: 随缘更
Relationships: Jasper Cillessen/Marc-André ter Stegen, Jasper Cillessen/Tim Krul
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

01  
陪孩子学习时，亨特拉尔接到了西莱森的电话:“有话快说，有屁快放，我带娃呢。”  
西莱森的声音闷闷的:“克拉斯，我离婚了，我和特尔施特根离婚了。”  
“离婚这事不用重复两遍。”亨特拉尔随口说，然后意识到不对劲，亲了亲孩子的额头:“对不起，爸爸临时有事。喂，贾斯帕，你还好吗？”手底下飞速打字: Tim，贾斯帕离婚了。  
“我大他三岁，我是不是太任性了？”西莱森无意识的敲击着电脑键盘。  
你那何止是任性啊……亨特拉尔不想提起西莱森以前豌豆公主样的生活方式:“你一点也不任性，真的，贾斯帕，那是他马克没福气，不配做贾府儿婿。话说回来，你俩为什么离婚？难道是他不行了？”  
“不是他下半身的问题，是因为我心态失衡……”  
“你伤病不断，在俱乐部的位置不稳，而他恢复后状态稳定，无意中刺激到了单独居家的你，是吧？”  
“不算是单独居家，还有个猫陪我。”  
“行吧，爱咋咋地，你就说我分析的对不对吧？”  
“还有个事我没告诉你们，你们都知道我喜欢小孩子，我计划领养一个，可他说要拿到一门位置才肯领养，我他妈想起来就一肚子火。”  
亨特拉尔被特尔施特根的事业心所震惊:“你俩闪婚前没说这事？”  
“那谁能想到曼努这么持久待机？别说别的了，你最近有空吗？”西莱森思来想去决定去亨特拉尔家避难，亨特拉尔不假思索:“没空，你别来。”  
“晚了。”  
好在西莱森还算有良心，自带粮食和消毒液上门，一脸苍白无力的微笑:“你好，克拉斯。”  
“你……进来吧，客房收拾好了……”亨特拉尔回以客套的微笑。  
住了几天，亨特拉尔试图开导总是在微笑的西莱森，却被西莱森岔开话题，直到有一天，亨特拉尔的家门被范德萨敲开:“贾斯帕人呢？”  
亨特拉尔试图甩门:“他不在我家。”但范德萨是谁啊，他踹开门:“贾斯帕-西莱森，你给我滚出来！闪婚是你，离婚也是你！你不能把感情当儿戏！”  
西莱森抱着猫走出来:“你怎么直到的？难道是克拉斯告诉你的？”  
“还用他说？人奥利弗都来道歉想撮合你俩！”  
“得了得了，你俩进来说话。”亨特拉尔心疼自己家的门，好在妻子带着孩子们回娘家了，有足够的空间让他俩打。  
范德萨坐在沙发上，一脸恨铁不成钢的看着西莱森:“你俩整这一出让我怎么有脸去见德国友人。”西莱森小声说:“反正不是我丢脸就行。”  
这一句话气的范德萨随手抄起抱枕就砸向西莱森，亨特拉尔伸手挡住:“埃德温，你听我说。”  
“你说。”范德萨努力深呼吸，控制自己去抽西莱森的手。  
“贾斯帕的任性咱就不提了，大家都知道。贾斯帕受伤后很郁闷，情绪难免失控，做出离婚的决定很正常，年轻人做事不周全。”亨特拉尔突然说起了人话，让范德萨火气消了一点:“奥利弗的意思是能帮你们沟通下挽回感情是最好，不能复合就求个好聚好散了。我的贾斯帕，你怎么还哭上了？”  
被人理解和尊重的感觉温暖了西莱森，他趴在亨特拉尔的双腿上去拥抱范德萨，抽泣道:“谢谢你埃德温。”  
“没事没事，以后别这么任性处理感情了，关于你状态的问题，你跟小乔一起去基地训练吧，啊，还有奥纳纳，克拉斯你也来。”范德萨想着帮西莱森保持状态，然而只想躺尸的西莱森瞬间不哭了，转头骂亨特拉尔:“你劝个屁！”  
亨特拉尔很无辜的摆手:“你和特尔施特根离婚来我家避难，我还帮你劝架，你反而赖我？！你把猫留下，人给我滚出去！”  
于是可怜的西莱森拎着行李去了范德萨家，过上了惨不忍睹的日子。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
听闻特尔施特根和西莱森离婚，莱诺看热闹不嫌事大的致电特尔施特根:“马克，你好啊~”  
面对西莱森搬家留下的一屋子狼藉，特尔施特根正在气头上:“滚！”  
“滚到Petr怀里吗？”莱诺躺在切赫大腿上，阴阳怪气道，切赫小声说:“马克心情不好，你跟他好好说话。”  
“真羡慕你有个人能说说心里话。”特尔施特根发自真心的说。  
“这就叫找大三岁的不如找个大十岁的，老男人真的是太香了。”  
“你说我追求事业有错吗？贾斯帕和tim分手是因为tim建议他早去追求事业，我以为他能吸取经验会理解事业心强的人。”  
“不不不马克，这得分情况，荷兰好不容易出一个凑合能用的门将，自然是宝贝着不行不行的，性格就像我一样傲娇。”  
特尔施特根下意识的维护西莱森:“你别死批不要脸的贴金。”  
“要不是Petr要我开导你，我才不给你打这电话呢。哎，接着说，你在乎事业，没有错，他想追求家庭，也没有错，错就错在你俩遇见的时间不对，遇见时没有沟通好三观就匆匆忙忙的结婚，好在你们还年轻，及时分开还来得及。”  
“好像只有你一个人支持我离婚，其他人都在劝我和贾斯帕复合。”特尔施特根心头的郁闷少了一些。  
“分手快乐，祝你快乐，你可以找到更好的。”  
“贝恩德-莱诺！你他妈还是希望你的老男人别萎了最好！”  
挂断电话，莱诺向切赫撒娇:“你看我都安慰他了，他还这么跟我说话，他好讨厌，也难怪贾斯帕跟他离婚。”  
切赫拍了拍莱诺的背:“你这搅和的功夫跟谁学的。”“洛里-卡里乌斯，你是不知道他是怎么把小舒梅切尔和乔哈特卖了个一干二净，搅和的老舒梅切尔天天想砍死自己亲儿子。”莱诺出卖了自己的同级生，而切赫突然回味起刚才特尔施特根的话:“贝恩德，你平时在马克面前怎么说的我啊，什么萎不萎的？”  
莱诺心想，不好，完蛋了，狗日的马克出卖自己。他小鸡啄米式亲吻切赫的嘴唇，切赫被青年的热情逗乐，他伸手握住莱诺的腰:“我要让你知道我到底怎么样。”  
“啊……”  
随着疫情逐渐好转，联赛和欧冠复赛，利物浦在没有球迷的安菲尔德问鼎英格兰，拜仁进了巴塞罗那八个，西莱森握着手机不知道该安慰前夫还是祝贺国家队队长，好吧，还是和队长搞好关系更重要。  
荷兰国家队的群聊里变得十分热闹，以巴贝尔和库伊特两位退伍军人为首，大力吹范迪克与Gini，女孩子们的爱你和亲亲更是刷屏，搞得曼联球员范德萨、小布林德和德佩要退群。  
荷兰小太阳阴天了:恭喜了，vigril。  
荷兰后防唯一指挥官:谢谢你贾斯帕，你最近还好吗，听德扬说萨拉赫告诉他从什琴斯尼那里知道你离婚的事。  
西莱森一时不知道是想掐死什琴斯尼还是洛夫伦——荷兰小太阳阴天了:刚开始还有点难过，不过现在都好了。  
荷兰后防唯一指挥官:有个八卦得告诉你，我也是从亨特拉尔那里刚知道的，就是，克鲁尔也离婚了。  
荷兰小太阳阴天了:啊？  
荷兰后防唯一指挥官:不用啊，Gini已经连夜搬着国家队更衣室跑了。  
结束和范迪克的对话，西莱森沉默了许久，淘汰哥斯达黎加以后克鲁尔说的那句“I did it for you”萦绕在他的脑中，久久不能入睡。  
失眠的西莱森不管深夜几点直接给亨特拉尔打电话:“你为什么不直接告诉我克鲁尔离婚了？”  
“告诉你你能直接去追他？”亨特拉尔迷迷糊糊回了这么一句话，然后就把西莱森拉黑了。  
气的西莱森锤抱枕——妈的，你个死猴子竟然嫌弃我不会追男人，等着，老子搞给你看。


End file.
